A number of processes for the coating of polyamides with metal exist in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,353, Abu-Isa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,965, Broadbent, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,010, Maekawa.
Much of the prior art is directed to batch processes, or long processing times, such as 16 hours or overnight.